Smile
by Anoniminis
Summary: Have fun, flirt, fall in love.  It was the perfect Valentine's Day experience.


**Title: **

**Summary: **Have fun, flirt, and then fall in love. It was the perfect Valentine's Day experience.

**Warnings: **Yaio, boy x boy, Laven/LavixAllen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own -Man. If I did there would be more fan service and more Yaio~

**Authors Note: **Heh~. If any of you know of my other fanfictions you would know that I pretty much disappeared. Well, a lot happened in my life and I just couldn't sit down and write. I don't want to bore you with the details so let's just leave it at I will be updating ALL of my stories soon. Now…enjoy the chapter~.

Lavi POV

"Please! It will be fun~! I promise," Lenalee whined.

"And there will be lots of cute girls-" Road added.

"And guys~!" Lenalee finished for Road.

"Get your ass in the car baka usagi." Kanda grumbled from the driver's seat in his car.

Currently I was trying really hard not to say yes. Today was Valentine's Day and his friends were trying to get him to come clubbing with them. Truth is though I would much rather stay home. To many desperate people on Valentine's day. Too much crying too. Home would be quiet today and he wouldn't have to deal with random people trying to drown out their loneliness with random whores and liquor.

"Fine." I decided.

I crawled into the backseat of Kanda's car and Kanda sped off.

Lavi POV

After six beers one doesn't just not feel entirely drunk one has a subconscious knowing that they are drunk off their asses.

Lavi was having that subconscious feeling right now.

Sadly he then passed out.

Allen POV

Thanks to Cross's impossible debts I had recently gotten a job at a club as the custodian who cleans up after everyone in the club leaves for the night.

I stop and stare at a person with flaming red hair in the middle of the dance floor. _Or at least everyone is __**supposed**__ to leave. _I thought as I stared at the boy.

I walked over to him and did the only logical thing when you see someone on the ground. I kicked him.

"Owwww~!" The red head complained.

"It's seven AM you need to leave the club now sir." I said in a sickly sweet tone.

_In fact you were supposed to have left at two AM… _I thought as a side comment.

The red head looked up at me and asked stupidly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Allen Walker. Now sir if you could just leave so I could finish my job…" I started.

"Nonsense! I'm Lavi by the way. Hey~ your kinda cute!" The red head, _Lavi I corrected myself, _spouted.

Lavi then proceeded to take my hand in his and skip to the exit of the club.

"I really can't leave now-I have to finish my job-I can't just LEAVE I'm getting paid to do this-let go of me this instant-Really though I have a job to do." I ranted trying to get Lavi to let me go.

"Haha! You're a funny kid Allen! Ooo~ Let's go to the coffee shop down the road! I'll pay~!" He told me.

There was no way I was going. I was going to sta-did he just offer up free food? Well, I guess a little time away from my job couldn't hurt.

The rest of the day was filled with fun and excitement. We went to a carnival after coffee and then the movies. Right now we were waiting outside the club because I REALLY had to start cleaning that place before it opened again later tonight.

"Thanks for today Lavi it was really fun." I smiled to him.

"No problem little buddy!" Lavi responded to my answer.

Apparently, he wasn't done answering though. He leaned in and…

He kissed me.

I didn't know what to think for a moment and just stood there as his lips were still on mine until I decided I was going to kiss back. After a few moments we both broke apart.

"Let's meet again soon." Lavi told me as he handed me a sheet of paper with his phone number on it.

"Yeah let's do that." I responded.

Lavi had walked a few buildings away when he turned back to me and said, "I think I like you a lot Allen."

"Me, too." I agreed without skipping a beat.

_In fact I think I might love you._

Lavi POV

I left Allen with my phone number and started walking away. I was a few buildings away when I turned around and told Allen, "I think I like you a lot Allen."

_In fact I think I might love you._

"Me, too." Allen responded.

We both smiled and I walked away.

_I love you._

**The End. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
